


Ask me why my heart's inside my throat

by bchekov



Series: This side of paradise [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bchekov/pseuds/bchekov
Summary: At some point he began collecting them, the sunflowers that live in his chest and claw at his throat.





	Ask me why my heart's inside my throat

At some point he began collecting them, the sunflowers that live in his chest and claw at his throat. He keeps them on the shelf above his desk so that he can see them from his bed, some carefully rinsed and others covered in dried blood. He isn't entirely sure why.

“It’s a coping mechanism,” Illumi tells him when he wonders aloud. “it’s not uncommon. It brings hope to the hopeless, even if there’s no chance, and makes their suffering more bearable.

“Oh,” he then adds, “not that you’re hopeless, Kil, you just don’t know any better.”

“You’re sick, that’s why.” Milluki cuts in with obvious distaste, arms crossed. “You must be some kind of masochist or something.”

“I think it’s because they’re pretty!” Alluka exclaims cheerily and throws her arms up in the air, earning side-glares from both her brothers. Killua laughs lightly and ruffles her hair, but offers no other response.

It doesn’t feel right.


End file.
